


Lukas' Secrets

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: I don't know tbh





	

He thinks he's beautiful. He would never ever say it, maybe, but it'd be barely ever at that. He thinks Philip is beautiful like a sunset. Always changing, different, and always there no matter how hard the day is.

Lukas thinks Philip is badass. Philip has had a gun held to his head twice and he didn't have the best childhood along with being stuck with bullies and he's still here, fighting. Lukas wishes he could be as badass as Philip.

Lukas gets nervous around Philip. He's worried he'll do or say the wrong thing again and it'll be the last straw. He's scared Philip will leave and while he believes he doesn't deserve Philip he still doesn't want Philip with anyone else.

Lukas wants to marry Philip. He's been thinking about it ever sense Philip had dinner with his family. (They adored him and he adored them as well. It was perfect.)

Lukas looks at Philip a lot. Hidden glances and long stares. He's pretty sure his boyfriend is a work of art. (He didn't get why pictures were so important until he saw Philip.)

Philip makes Lukas feel smart and safe. And he hasn't felt that since his mother passed away. He was scared of it at first, of letting someone that close, but now he doesn't want to spend a second without Philip. 

Lukas cries when they fight. He knows his dad would be ashamed and Rose would laugh but the most disgusting feeling he has ever felt is when Philip is mad and not talking to him.

Lukas loves the cliché things they do. He always complains about it but he secretly loves it. Those moments they spend alone being sappy and perfect are the moments written about in the love songs Lukas listens to when he isn't with Philip.

Lukas is terrified Philip will go to college and forget about him. He's scared Philip will find an artsy boyfriend who knows about photography and the city and Philip will leave him.

Lukas is madly in love with Philip Shea and he's pretty sure he has been since the first time they talked. (Philip told him he had a nice shirt on, it was plaid, black and white, he may or may not wear it a lot more now because of that.)


End file.
